Buildings, such as for example residential buildings, are often covered by a sloping roof deck. The interior portion of the building located directly below the sloping roof deck forms a space called an attic. It is known to ventilate attics, thereby helping to prevent the formation of condensation or buildup of excess heat. Some buildings are formed with structures and mechanisms that facilitate attic ventilation. For example, structures configured to passively facilitate attic ventilation include ridge vents and undereave or soffit vents. Ridge vents are structures positioned at the roof ridge and the undereave or soffit vents are positioned near the gutters. Attic ventilation occurs from fresh air that flows into the attic via the undereave or soffit vents, flows upward through the attic, and exits out of the ridge vent.
Some buildings, however, may not be formed with structures and mechanisms that facilitate attic ventilation. For example, some homes do not have soffits in which to install vents, thus other intake venting solutions are needed. One approach for providing an intake vent on soffit-less, or in some cases, an intake vent to cooperate with a soffit vent on homes with soffits, is to provide an intake vent installed in the roof deck. An example of a roof deck intake vent is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application 2014/0099877 to Gassman et. al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The roof deck intake vent in U.S. 2014/0099877 utilizes an opening cut into the roof deck through which the roof deck intake vent directs air flow. It is known to install baffles along the interior side of the roof deck to create a space between each rafter for air to flow freely up the rafters and into the attic.